We Stitch These Wounds
by ShannonxWerewolf
Summary: What if Edward wasnt a good guy? What if Bella was stolen? Will Jacob be able to save her? Takes place in new moon. Rated M for violence, language, and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I'm doing this again. Sorry guys. I just don't like how the second time around rewriting the story turned out. But you know what they say, the third times the charm! Anyway, reviews would be awesome, just saying. So, this story is going to be rated M for langue and future lemons. But those won't be for awhile. I don't want to rush this. Oh ya, so I'm going to have songs that inspire me for each chapter as the titles. Anyway, again, on to the story!

Btdubs, I don't own twilight.

Chapter One: We Stitch These Wounds- Black Veil Brides.

Bella just sat there, staring at the floor. Her long brown hair covering her pale face. I reached out to push the strand of hair out of the way and behind her ear.

"Bella…" I whispered. She looked up, startled at the sound of my voice. Her eyes widened and she looked around for the first time, taking in everything. We were in my home made garage. I was trying to get her to talk to me, but so far she hasn't said one word.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me for a long moment with her big, brown eyes, then, after a while, shook her head no. I gently touched her hand that was sitting on her thigh.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. She looked back down. A shadow of her perfect silhouette was stretched out behind her in the entrance of the garage, as the sun began to set. "Please tell me." I begged. She's been like this ever since that leach left her. She rarely ever talks anymore. She always seems so… so dead.

She lowered her head even more, and whispered, "I-I don't know. I just feel like…"

"Like what?" I urged.

"Like-like…" She looked up at me, "Like something bad is going to happen. I'm scared." She looked down again; blush began to creep on to her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She leaned her head against my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Don't be scared, I won't ever let anything bad happen to you. I promise." I could feel her tears on my chest and began to rub her back. "It's ok, everything will be ok." I whispered to her. I kept rubbing her back until she calmed down. She lifted her head to look at me.

"Thanks," She whispered, then looked back down. "Maybe I should go now."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya, it's getting late. I need to feed Charlie," She smiled up at me. I loved it when she smiled. She was so beautiful. I was absolutely in love with Bella Swan, but I could never tell her. I could never tell her I imprinted on her, and that she was the love of my life. She wasn't ready. She was still hurting from that leach. She wouldn't accept me just yet.

"Let's go," I smiled back and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Without letting go, I walked her out to the front to her car. I opened the door for her, and pulled her into a huge hug. "I'll miss you," I whispered into her hair.

"Bye Jake," she said as she climbed into the front seat of her car. I stood there and watched her drive off into the sunset. I already missed her.

Later that night.

A howl woke me up. I looked at the clock next to my bed. 3:56am. What the fuck did Sam want? I got out of bed and hurried out side. Once I got to the tree line I exploded into a huge russet colored wolf. A bunch of worried, jumbled thoughts invaded my head.

_What's going on?_ I asked.

_There's a leach._

_Bella's gone!_

_Enough! _Sam's voice boomed. _Jacob, we need you here, at Bella's. Something happened._

Something happened…

"Like something bad is going to happen. I'm scared."

No. I raced towards My Bella's house. Running at a faster speed then ever before.

_What happened?_ I asked worriedly.

_That Cullen leach came back. Bella's gone, the house is trashed and Charlie's…_Sam's thoughts broke off. _Hurry._ He commanded.

I ran faster.

When I showed up the smell of leach took over my nose. I changed back, pulling up my shorts as quickly as possible, and ran up to the house, smashing threw the already open door. I ran up to Bella's room, panicking. She couldn't be gone.

They were right. Bella's room was completely trashed. Her bed was broken in two; her desk chair was thrown across the room and shattered. The window was wide open, and there was a blood dripping down the wall.

No. No, no, no. I'm dreaming. I have to be. This couldn't be happening. Not to My Bella.

"…Jacob," Sam's hand touched my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We'll find her. Don't worry. Everyone else is already out looking for that leach."

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here!" I started to shake. My Bella was out there, somewhere, with that leach and we were here, doing absolutely nothing. What the fuck!

"Calm down, we need to do something first." Sam ordered.

"What?" I questioned threw clenched teeth.

"Come with me." Sam said, then turned around and walked out down the hall. I fallowed behind him. He opened another door and turned on the light. "We need to do something with him." I looked around him to see Charlie, lying on the floor, with a huge gash in his throat. Drenched in his own blood, dead.

Oh, what do you think is going to happen to Bella? So this chapter was, eh. The next one will be better, I hope. I'll try to put up the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow, since I have a snow day. Anyway… Please, please, please review. You'll make my night. And maybe if I get some reviews I'll make the next chapter even longer! Maybe. Love, Shannon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. So, I have been sitting here for like hours, literally, thinking about how I'm going to write this. Like I have an idea but I don't know how to write it out. So, this chapter should be interesting. Before I start, I have a question. What is the difference between hits and visitors? I'm curious. Anyway, please review and tell me how you like it so far, how you think I should change something, or even how you hate it. I don't mind. I just want to make this story amazing and I need your guys help.

Btdubs, I don't own twilight. If I did, Edward would be dead and Jacob would probably rule the world.

* * *

Chapter 2: Born Like This-Three Days Grace.

It's been two months. Two months since I've seen My Bella.

This is the biggest thing Forks has seen in a long time. A vicious murder and kidnapping. That house still stinks horribly of leech. There's signs everywhere; Bella Swan. Kidnapped. Her picture's everywhere. On every street corner, I see the face of my imprint. And each time I see her picture a chunk of my heart is torn out. I told her that I would never let anything happen to her. And now it's been two months and she's gone.

No. She's not gone. She's still out there, somewhere. I _will_ find her.

I sped up.

I have searched everywhere for her. I can't find her scent, or even that blood suckers scent anywhere. I've searched all through Forks, La Push, I even went shortly through Seattle. There no where to be found.

I rarely ever change back to human. What good would that do me? Just sit around and wait for someone else to find her dead somewhere. No.

_Jacob._ I heard Paul. I ignored him and kept running.

_I know you can hear me. _

_Leave me alone._ I growled. I could see Paul running, gaining up on me.

_I don't see why you're still looking for her. You should just give up._

_Give up!_ I skited to a halt and turned around to face him. _Are you crazy!_

_No, but seriously, dude, she's not even that hot. So not worth it._

_I'm gonna fucking kill you._ I charged at him, grabbing his front leg in my mouth. I bit down.

_Ow! Jesus Christ! Let go of me! _Paul begged.

_Fuck off. _I told him and ripped of a piece of his leg.

_What the fuck was that for?_ Paul asked, furious. _I'm just telling like it fucking is! _

_Go away._

_No._

_Leave me the fuck alone!_ I roared. I turned around and kept running, even faster.

* * *

Ahh, sorry for such a short chapter! I'm really, extremely sorry. I had an amazing idea while writing this, but there was a gap from the first chapter to my idea so I needed something to put in between. Does that even make any sense? I don't think so, whatever I'm just crazy. Any way, I had to throw in a very important piece of information to the story in this chapter. Actually two very important pieces of information, but one was for the next chapter and one is for like the last chapter (Which, by the way, will not be coming anytime soon). Anyway, you should review; tell me if you think you figured out what the important thing is and what's going to happen in the next chapter. I think it's pretty obvious. So, I will most likely put up the next chapter tomorrow after school, and then I'm going to spend the weekend writing amazingly long chapters. Ok, I really need to stop now. Well, bye for now. Love, Shannon.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm really bored so I'm going to write chapter three now. Two chapters in one day. You guys are lucky. Any way, so I think I just might be crazy. I check my email legit like every five minutes looking to see if anybody reviewed. I think you guys should review, it would make my day. So, on to the story! Oh and by the way, I decided that for each chapter, I'm going to put a quote from the song the chapter was inspired by. Why? Because I feel the need to. Now, on to the story!

Btdubs, I don't own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tears Don't Fall- Bullet For My Valentine.

"With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping. The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading. Would she hear me, if I called her name? Would she hold me, if she knew my shame? There's always something different going wrong. The path I walk's in the wrong direction. There's always someone fucking hanging on. Can anybody help me make things better?"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

What's going on? I slowly opened my eyes, blinking only to find darkness. I tried to lift my head, but it was pinned down. What the…? I tried to move my arms, my legs, but they were pinned down as well.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

My back was lying against something cold and hard. My back felt bare. I was naked. Where am I? I turned my head as far to the right as it would go. I couldn't see anything but darkness.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

What's that noise? It sounds so close. Something cold touched my shoulder, and slide its way down to my wrist. I could feel goose bumps rise on my skin. It felt like… a finger?

"I see your awake, my love." A voice sang magically to me. "Your blood smells so, divine." A chuckle.

Leach.

I tried to pull my way off the table, but I was bound to tightly. Why couldn't I smell the blood sucker before? Actually… I still couldn't smell it. What the hell?

"Calm down love. It's just me." I felt his cold, dead fingers caress the side of my face. Love? What the fuck, I'm not fucking gay.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

A sharp pain invaded my shoulder. It was burning, on fire. I tried to scream out, but I couldn't. My mouth was sealed shut.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Shh, it's ok love. Go back to sleep…"The burning began to spread down my arm, up my neck. I still couldn't yell out. The pain was agonizing. I could barely hear a word the fucking leach was saying.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"That dog is never going to find you here. He's too stupid to even think to look here. It's too obvious." He chuckled.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"…Bella."

I shot up out of bed, my eyes wide open. My breathing was heavy and I was covered in sweat. Bella?

I quickly opened the window and jumped out, landing as a gigantic wolf. I ran towards the woods. What was that? It couldn't have been just a dream. Obvious? What was an obvious place, where I wasn't looking…?

I've looked every fucking where!

I kept running, straight to forks.

Maybe he left some sort of sign, back at My Bella's house.

I ran through the woods. Green and brown passed by me in a blur. There weren't any animals out tonight. Like they could sense something was going to happen. As I got closer to the house, the smell of leech invaded my senses.

I'm such a fucking dumb ass.

* * *

Whoa, what's going to happen? I know. You don't. Actually you probably do. But, you can know for sure what's going to happen sooner if you review! Reviews make me work faster. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter too. I told my self in the beginning that I was going to make each chapter at least 1,000 words, but I only did that the first chapter. Oh well. This chapter has like almost 700. Close enough. Well good night readers. Love, Shannon.


End file.
